No One Ever Calls Just To Say Hello
by Everlasting Star
Summary: People always call Lelouch when there is some kind of emergency. A certain someone does decides to do something different.


**Monday night/ Tuesday morning.**

As Lelouch prepares to go to bed at 2.30 am, his phone rings.

"Zero, it's an emergency!! We're…"

"I'll be there." He cuts the Black Knight off and throws the phone on his study table. Hurrying to his closet, he grabs Zero's clothes and stuffs them in a bag.

*****

Tuesday: 5.33 pm

'Rrring!' Click.

"Oi Lelouch, come to the student council room n…" Lelouch rolled his eyes. "Yes Your Majesty!"

"Huh?!"

"Err…I mean, yes I got it Milly."

*****

**Wednesday: 10.45 am**

Lelouch picks up his vibrating phone and sneaks out of class. "What is it Sayako?"

"Master Lelouch, it's Miss Nunnally, she's gone missing. Is she with you?"

"What?!? No, she's not with me. I'll go look for her now."

"But Master Lelouch, don't you have scho…?" Click.

**Two hours later.**

"Damnit C.C, I told you not to come out of my room. And why did you have to take Nunnally along to town to get pizza anyway!?"

*****

Thursday: 11.30 pm

Lelouch, as Zero was in a meeting with his Black Knights when his phone rang. He walks out of the room and takes off his mask, bringing the phone to his ear.

"What is it, Witch? I'm busy."

"Lend me your …"

"No."

Tamaki opens the door a crack and sticks his head out. "Yo. Zero, my buddy! You'd better come in before everyone strangles the Britannian camera guy."

"Alright. Fine. Take it. Don't call again unless it's for something important!" Click. He shoves the mask over his head, the phone in his pocket and strides back into the conference room.

*****

**Friday: 1.30 pm**

On his way to class Lelouch's phone rang. "Zero, Cornelia's forces found the location of our base. They're about to attack!!!" A frantic Black Knight shouted. Some students looked in his direction, eyebrows raised, having heard parts of that sentence.

Cursing vehemently in his mind, Lelouch mouthed 'Little kids.' And rolled his eyes forcing a laugh. When they turned away, he got out of school firing rapid instructions to the person on the phone.

**13 hours, and a few possibly (??!) life threatening situations later…**

Lelouch was walking slowly to avoid tripping on unseen wrinkles on the carpet on the way to his room. He walked slowly trying not to make any noise, and with his head carefully held high to avoid the appearance of sneaking through his own home. Which was exactly what he was doing. After all, he didn't want to worry Nunnally or Sayako unnecessarily.

But…

As he entered his room, "Brrring!"

"Hello?" He wondered if the annoyance in his voice was not obvious enough.

"Lelouch, I was wondering if you knew how to do question 10 in the math homework? The one on…"

"Rivalz," he sighed "when have I ever done any of the homework we are given?"

"Aha, well, I didn't actually call you to ask…it's just…Miss Prez wants you to know that…"

He was suddenly cut off. "You're DEAD Lamperouge!" Click.

Lelouch groaned as he realized that he'd forgotten his date –which Milly had 'gone to so much trouble to set up'- with Shirley.

"Oh gods. No one ever calls me just to say hello."

Nunnally, who was just outside, smiled her sweet smile. She'd been waiting for 'Lelouch oniisama' to get home.

*****

Saturday: 9.30 am

The next morning, Lelouch was having breakfast with Nunnally when suddenly- 'rrrrriiiinnggg'- the phone rang. Lelouch sighed and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hello." Then the person on the other end, hung up.

12.36 pm

"Brringg."

"Hello?"

"Hello."

Lelouch was left frowning in puzzlement.

**3.42 pm- 4 phone calls just like the one in the morning later.**

"What?!"

"Hello."

"If you don't sto…"

Click.

**9.56 pm**

"…"

"Hello."

Click.

Lelouch HAD been trying to trace this caller. But it just wasn't working. And he was getting worried, what if the caller actually knew that he was Zero or Lelouch Vi Britannia?

**9.57 pm**

Nunnally smiled at Sayako as she handed her the phone and voice changer. She'd always thought Lelouch oniisama needed a break sometime. And he did spend the whole day attempting to trace THIS call. At least he wasn't hurrying in and out of the house, too busy to even eat, right?

"See, Sayako san? Oniisama thought it was some kind of threat, so he stayed at home to make sure nothing happens." She smiled. 'So I guess, I win!"

The maid smiled too. Who said ninjas/super maids didn't know how to use electronic devices?


End file.
